


Smooth Sailing from Here on Out

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Vampire!Flint Universe [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blood, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Aboard their Yacht the Ithaca, John finally decides to let Thomas back in. After all, he's stayed mad over a hundred years. It's about time, really.Much smutty shenanigans follows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, there will be a few flashbacks here, I have one in mind. I though I was done with these vampiric idiots but clearly not. 8D 
> 
> I feel like this is a bit lazily written, but...I guess I couldn't stay away. I dunno, it's mostly just going to be PWP oneshots. We'll see where it goes.

“Jesus, Thomas! Don't fucking do that!” John practically shouted, glaring as the other man chuckled.

“It's not my fault you can't hear me coming over the sound of the waves,” he said smugly and John rolled his eyes, shoving Thomas gently.

“That's no excuse for you to sneak up on me like that,” he grumbled and Thomas shrugged, leaning against the rail and gazing out at the water.

“Is he ever going to stop...fussing?” Thomas asked, glancing up at James, who stood on the upper deck at the wheel, steering them to their anchor for the night. John shrugged.

“When we sailed on the Walrus he...left the sailing to others most of the time,” John recalled as he thought back three hundred years. “But...he was always at his charts. Every time I'd walk into that damned cabin, he'd be at the charts. I don't know if he was planning for a final showdown or paranoid that DeGroot would get us lost, but he never stopped.”

“He was fussy when he was in the Navy as well,” Thomas chuckled. “So...uptight, you wouldn't believe.”

“Stop telling stories, Thomas!” James shouted from the upper deck and John turned to stick his tongue out.

“I want to know what you were like before you were the feared Captain Flint!” he called back, receiving a glare. “Do go on,” he said, turning back to Thomas. Thomas shrugged.

“He was just very...proper, I suppose. He was self taught, read himself his own education. I don't think he ever had formal schooling, I don't know how he learned to read. He was a Lieutenant by the time he was twenty-seven. But he cared too much about what society thought.”

“Which is why he took up with a married woman and her _husband_ ,” John said, somewhat disbelieving.

“We could both be rather...persuasive,” Thomas chuckled. “Did he ever tell you he threw my father out of the house? A house that my father owned, though I lived in it with Miranda. He insulted me, so James told him to 'Get the fuck out,' and that is a quote.”

“Really,” John gasped, delighted and looking far too happy to be sharing this gossip.

“Alfred Hamilton was a lousy piece of shit,” James growled, appearing between them and leveling both of them with a glare. Neither one was moved.

“Tell him what I did, darling,” Thomas said sweetly and James turned the full brunt of his glare on Thomas.

“I'll tell him what you did,” he said, poking Thomas in the chest. Behind him John propped his chin on James' shoulder, arms sliding around his waist as he watched. “You took your wig off.” _Poke._ “You got up.” _Poke._ “You came around the table.” Another poke. By this point Thomas had started backing up, laughing all the way until he was pinned against the wall. “And you. _Kissed me._ ” _Poke._ “In front of your _wife._ ” _Poke._ “Who. I. Was. Sleeping. With.” Each work punctuated by another finger to Thomas' chest.

By this point both John and Thomas had devolved into fits of laughter.

“It worked though, didn't it?” Thomas asked with a sly grin when he could control his laughter again. “You were in my bed less than an hour later, begging me to fuck you.”

John's arms tightened as he imagined James, ten years younger than he'd ever known him, spread out on Thomas' bed and begging. He shivered, pressing his chest more firmly against James' back. Thomas' hands reached out and snagged James' hips, pulling so their fronts were pressed together and James was trapped between them.

“Should we move this downstairs?” Thomas asked and James glowered, easily extracting himself from between the two of them and vanishing back to the upper deck, leaving them both laughing.

-:-:-

John watched Thomas standing quietly at the stern, eyes on the churning waster as they cut through it at 35 knots. He sighed, tugging his hand through his hair, contemplating growing it again as he weighed his options. He was still angry with Thomas, he was sleeping in a different cabin, they all were. They'd each taken their own room, John shooing James into the master cabin because he'd been the captain and it was still heavily ingrained, even after so much time.

Even so, John often woke with James curled around him, or he'd find himself in James' cabin in the morning. Occasionally he went looking in the middle of the night and James was in Thomas' room, so John would just snuggle into James' pillows and sleep surrounded by his scent. Only once had they all slept in the master room, when John's nightmare had been too bad that he wasn't going back to bed alone, and Thomas was already curled around James. He'd managed not to wake either of them as he snuggled into James' arms and drifted back to sleep.

The problem John faced was he was angry, but he wanted Thomas. Desperately. He'd missed him horribly, as much as he'd missed James. He knew Thomas had missed him, James had said as much over and over the last three weeks they'd been at sea. John just had to decide if he had let enough of his resentment go for this. Aside from a few kisses here and there, he and Thomas hadn't touched since they'd all been reunited, though there had been plenty of half aborted looks, lingering gazes, like it had always been before.

Thomas turned and caught John's eyes, smiling softly as he wandered along the opposite side of the deck, watching the water. To hell with it, John decided and crossed the deck in a few swift paces, enjoying the gasp as he swept Thomas up in his arms.

“I want you,” John growled, biting Thomas' ear gently, sucking on his earlobe as he his arms tightened.

“Jesus,” Thomas groaned, his head dropping back as John's mouth trailed down his neck, blunt teeth biting into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

John spun the other man in his arms, tugging him down to kiss desperately, completely controlling their movements as he backed Thomas up across the deck.

“What about James?” Thomas asked breathlessly. John grinned, still pushing Thomas toward the stairs that led to the master cabin below.

“James! Drop the anchor and get your arse down here, now!” he shouted as they passed through the door and stumbled down the stairs, tugging at clothes as they went, leaving a trail along the hallway.

“Fucking missed you,” Thomas mumbled against John's lips, hands divesting him of his shirt easily as they moved.

“I'm still mad at you for leaving,” John said back and Thomas nodded.

“I know,” he said softly.

“Give me another 50 years or so. I won't be mad anymore,” John said, tugging at Thomas' belt, already having gotten rid of his shirt. “James!”

“Quit your yelling,” James muttered, leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed.

“Then get over here,” John said in between sucking a line of bruises down Thomas' neck.

“I'd rather just watch,” James said and John's eyes snapped to his for a long moment before he nodded, turning back to Thomas. Thomas nodded as well, eyes briefly cutting to James before he dragged John in and kissed him deeply, backing up until they fell in a heap on the bed, John on top of him as he scooted back to the middle, pulling John with him.

It was a culmination of ever look, every lingering gaze, every brushing touch too light to be sure it was even there. They were kissing desperately as they rid each other of the remains of their clothes and John only paused for a moment when Thomas wrapped his legs around him waist and pulled him closer.

“You sure?” he whispered and Thomas nodded vigorously.

“Please, I want you inside me,” he said softly and John shuddered. He fumbled for the drawer, getting the lube out and coating his fingers, pushing one inside quickly and thrusting back and forth, drinking in Thomas' moans as he thrashed, rubbing his hips down on John's hand and begging for more. John added a second finger and it wasn't long before Thomas's fingers were digging into his shoulder in frustration.

“Damn it, John, I don't want slow, I want you to fuck me,” Thomas growled and John groaned, pulling his fingers free and pouring out more lube, slicking it along his cock before he lined up and pushed forward. Thomas threw his head back, groaning as his heels dug into John's back and pulled him in, the burn of feeling stretched before he was ready so good he thought he might come right there.

“Fuck,” he groaned, wrapping his legs tightly around John.

John wanted to make some kind of smart comeback, but he was too busy trying to control himself, his forehead pressed to Thomas' collarbone as he panted. Fuck about covered it though.

“Move,” Thomas grumbled a minute later and across the room, James smirked, ignoring his own hard cock in favor of watching the two on the bed.

Shakily, John pushed himself up on his elbows and began to move his hips as fast as he could tolerate without coming, which wasn't very fast at all.

“Can I bite you?” Thomas asked, running his hands through John's hair and John nodded, his eyes slipping shut. Thomas' lips touched his shoulder, followed by sharp fangs and his world liquified into a spiral of brilliant colors. Taking a deep breath when Thomas pulled away, he sat back on his knees, taking the control that the wash of desire had brought and he began to slide smoothly and quickly in sharp thrusts, hands gripping Thomas' hips tightly, each movement drawing a gasp from him.

Getting used to being bitten again wasn't something John thought would happen any time soon, not after over a hundred years, but he still remembered the months, years, when it was just him and James traveling around Europe, experimenting, indulging, learning each other inside and out. John's initial reaction to a bite had become less of a wild mind numbing pleasure and more of a heady wash of color and sensation, one that gave him greater control over his own body and made his eyes shine an even brighter blue.

“John,” Thomas gasped, fingers digging into John's shoulders and tugging him down, kissing him desperately. “Bite me,” he growled and John froze, his eyes opening as he stared down at Thomas.

“The last time, the only time, it hurt you,” he whispered. “As angry as I still am, I don't...I won't hurt you...”

“We think it may have changed now that he's a vampire,” James said quietly and John shuddered, his hips rolling slowly of their own accord as he started to move again, too high on the pleasure from the bite not to.

“And if it still hurts?” he asked Thomas who smiled softly.

“Then you don't have to again,” he said and John nodded. He shuddered at the thought, lowering his face to nuzzle along Thomas' neck and shoulder, listening to his blood pulsing and taking a deep breath, smelling the iron tang through his skin, his ears suddenly roaring with want. He'd loved Thomas' blood when he'd been human, the single occasion burned in his memory after three hundred years like it was yesterday. He'd never tasted anything so good, and since Thomas' blood had been the first he'd had, it would be forever imprinted on his mind.

“Tell me if it hurts,” John whispered before he lowered his lips to Thomas' skin, kissing lightly before he bit down, his eyes rolling back as the taste slid over his tongue, narrowing his world to only that. He only vaguely felt Thomas' hands tightening almost painfully on his shoulders as he drank, trusting the man below him, and James, to stop him if they had to. He pulled his mouth back with a gasp, throwing his head back as his orgasm rushed up on him and he had just enough time to glance down through barely open eyes to see Thomas writhing against him as their hips slammed together, eyes rolled back in his head as his back arched in a sharp curve.

“Fuck,” John muttered, pounding his hips forward as they both came simultaneously with two loud shouts.

When John came back to awareness, he has somehow collapsed to the side and had one arm draped over Thomas, rising and falling with each breath he took. Cracking an eye open he saw James on Thomas' other side as they kissed lazily and he sighed, fingers splaying against Thomas' chest, the feel of skin anchoring him slightly.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly when they broke apart and Thomas nodded, his eyes still glassy.

“I believe you might have experienced a similar feeling once,” he managed to grin and John glanced at James, seeing the wicked smirk on his face and he remembered the first day in the cabin, so long ago.

“But then,” he said confused as he snuggled closer, draping himself over Thomas. “When you were human...”

James just shrugged, watching them fondly. “Even today so much about vampires is still unknown, we may never understand for sure. The point now is we can teach him out to use it,” he grinned wickedly and John chuckled, once more thinking back to the long years when it was just to two of them.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut + Body paint because why not?

"This wasn't really what I had in mind when I agreed to this," James muttered.  
  
"Be honest. Would you have allowed it?" John asked with a smug smile and James just arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm almost done," Thomas muttered from the area near James' feet.  
  
John grinned, turning his head back to watch Thomas. John was laying across James' stomach, effectively pinning him down while Thomas drew on his legs and feet with a variety of bright coloured body paints.  
  
"What exactly did you expect?" John asked with curiosity, watching Thomas put the finishing touches on a blue spiral.  
  
"Not for you to doodle all over my feet," James muttered.  
  
"Would you have let us doodle higher up?" John asked, turning his head back go gaze at James. James shrugged.  
  
"I'm an artist now, you know, I'm not protesting. You two seem to be having fun. I think sometimes you forget that I'm not so..."  
  
"Tense?" John offered and James nodded. "Hmm."  
  
John shifted, sitting up so he could edge closer and slide a leg over James and settle in his lap, arms resting lightly on his shoulders. He leaned forward for a soft kiss and James hummed, eyes slipping shut as his hands trailed up John's legs to settle on his hips, thumbs brushing gently.  
  
"No funny business," Thomas grumbled from his place over James' left foot. James smirked against John's mouth, fingers skimming down and back, brushing lightly between his legs and drawing a satisfied sigh from John as he tilted his hips slowly, rubbing them together as they both began to harden.  
  
"James," Thomas warned as James reached over to dip his fingers in the open jar of oil and easily slipped two inside John, causing him to moan and press his hips back.  
  
He was still relaxed and slick from their earlier rounds and he circled his hips lazily, tucking his head under James' chin and wrapping his arms around him, content just to enjoy whatever James wanted. A moment later James removed his fingers and carefully stroked his cock, sliding the oil over it and pulling it to full hardness before slipping into John slowly, drawing a pleased hum from the other man.  
  
"Really," Thomas muttered with irritation as he put the last touches on an orange pattern around James ankle. He looked up, pausing at the sight before him and felt his own cock twitch. Sighing he nudged James feet apart and sat cross legged between them, dipping his fingers in fresh paint before he started drawing on the expanse of John's back in lazy swipes.  
  
James rolled his hips slowly, in no hurry at all to get anywhere else. He was simply enjoying having John in his arms, lazily moving inside his body. John didn't seem keen to do more than plaster his skin to James, occasionally sighing as Thomas' fingers drew patterns across his skin, teasing enough that his blood began to hum, suddenly hungry for something else. Cracking his eyes open he looked over his shoulder, head still pillowed on James chest. Thomas caught his expression and paused, regarding him.  
  
For so long John and Thomas hadn't needed words to communicate, then for so long they couldn't, even with words, circling each other at a distance, James once again the centre caught between them. Until the night on the yacht, when they had fallen together again completely. Now James watched in fascination as a whole conversation passed between them and Thomas nodded subtly.  
  
John smiled, snuggling closer to James for a moment before he pulled away, groaning as James slid free and John turned to face Thomas, allowing James to shift him until he was straddling James lap and Thomas was right in front of him, knees now on either side of James lower thighs. James guided John's hips back slowly until they were joined again and John leaned heavily against his chest, legs sprawled on either side of James. Thomas scooted forward until his legs were pressed tight between John's and James's, running his still paint covered hands over John's chest. No one bothered to mention the paint rubbing from John's back onto James chest as Thomas leaned forward to kiss John deeply.  
  
"Go ahead," he whispered, tilting his head to expose his neck.  
  
John moaned, curling one hand around the back of Thomas' neck and pulling him just a little closer, lips parting to reveal his sharp fangs, right before they sank through Thomas' skin. Thomas shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head as he reached blindly for John's hand, twisting their fingers together, paint squishing between them.  
  
John growled at the taste of Thomas' blood, bursting over his tongue like a thousand of the sweetest berries, the humming in his own blood heightening as James gripped his hips tightly and began to move in him with more intent.  
  
Thomas shuddered against him, eyes rolling back as he groaned. John reached down, bringing their cocks together in his hand and circled them loosely, allowing the movement of James' shallow thrusts to rub them together. A few moments later John withdrew his teeth, lapping at the bite marks and Thomas gasped as he came, the overwhelming sensation more than enough to push him over the edge. He dropped his head against John's chest, sighing when John's fingers tangled in his now slightly longer hair and held on as James moved his hips harder, fucking into John in short hard thrusts. James reached between them and dragged his fingers through Thomas' come before wrapping a hand around John's cock and stroking hard, dragging a groan from both men, at the feel and at the sight.  
  
Thomas appreciated the overwhelming pleasure the bite brought, but sometimes he disliked how quickly it made him come and how boneless it left him. Unwilling to just lie that, he tilted his head up and licked his way into John's mouth, kissing him deeply. John groaned, shifting his head just a little and James sunk his fangs down into his shoulder. John let go of everything he'd taught himself two hundred years ago and let the raw sensation wash over him, like the very first time James had bitten him.

When the world righted itself Thomas was lying against his chest and James was still hard inside him, hips moving lazily. John groaned, pushing Thomas back and pulling away, falling on his back and easily tugging James over him, bringing their mouthes together as he wrapped his legs around James' waist and pulled them back together. James sunk into him easily with a moan, hands sliding under John's shoulder's and holding him tightly as he began to thrust harder. Thomas draped himself over James back, holding him tightly as John smirked.

“Ready?” he whispered and James nodded. John and Thomas moved in unison, sinking their fangs into James' neck on either side. He cried out loudly, his back arching as his hips rutted and he came hard, the sensation of both bites at once overwhelming him until he lost all control.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, collapsing on John, humming happily at Thomas' weight on him.

“I think we need a shower,” John chuckled, running his fingers through some of the smeared paint. Moments later they were racing each other to the water, forgoing the shower and diving straight into the Caribbean.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
